A load detecting device which has a plurality of load sensors disposed in a matrix shape and which detects a distribution of the loads applied on a face on the basis of outputted values of each load sensors is already known in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,209. A sensor in which a resistor changes in response to the applied load is adopted as the load sensor. In this case, for example, a current value which passes the load sensor is changed on the basis of the resistor changing in response to the load and this current value is transformed into a voltage value. Then, the voltage value changing in response to the load is fed to a central processing unit of a controller as an A/D (analog/digital) value through an A/D converting circuit of the controller. In general, a relationship between the load value applied to the load sensor and the above A/D value is all-inclusively represented by a predetermined calculation formula which corresponds to a structure of a circuit and the central processing unit obtains the load value on the basis of the calculation formula.
In case of that a plurality of load sensors are disposed in a matrix shape, however, generally scattering is in existence in a characteristic of each load sensors. Thereby, a distribution of the loads which is detected by the load detecting device becomes inaccurate.
A need exists for a load detecting device which can absorb scattering of the characteristics of plural load sensors disposed in a matrix shape.